A Spooky Halloween and Nightmare Night
A Spooky Halloween and Nightmare Night is the third Halloween Special of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary In two weeks before Halloween and Nightmare Night, Princess Yuna and her friends discovered that the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, the League of Villains, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Christine, K.A.R.R., Oogie Boogie, the Storm King, the Halloween Hound, Slappy the Dummy, the Goosebumps monsters, the Mean 6, and a whole lot of villains are planning to steal the artifacts and take over Halloween and Nightmare Night by ruling Armageddon and Weirdmageddon over the entire universe. With the help of Solarna, Sharon, Philoctetes, K.I.T.T., Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Capper, Jack Skellington, and Zero, Yuna and her friends must defeat the villains and save Halloween and Nightmare Night before it was too late. Plot At Toby and Eclipse's house/Yuna and Snowdrop spends their week It's only two weeks before Halloween and Nightmare Night, Isamu was fussing over Yuna when she came to see him. Just then, it was time for Yuna and Snowdrop to spend their week with John Smith, Vice Principal Luna, Toby, and Eclipse at their house. That night/The villains escape/A new evil plan for Halloween and Nightmare Night That night, Yuna, Snowdrop, Toby, and Eclipse were telling each other about the upcoming festivals in this year's Halloween and Nightmare Night. Just then, Luna told them it was bedtime as she tucked her children, Yuna and Snowdrop in their bunk beds as she kissed her two children goodnight. Meanwhile at Tartarus, the Fearsome Crooks and the League of Villains freed the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Christine, K.A.R.R., Oogie Boogie, the Storm King, the Halloween Hound, Slappy the Dummy, the Goosebumps monsters, the Mean 6, and a whole lot of villains from prison along with the revived ones from the underworld. Then, Bill came up with a new evil scheme for this year's Halloween and Nightmare Night. The next day/At Canterlot High/Getting ready for this year's Halloween Party The next day at the Golden Oak Library, Yuna, her friends, Solarna, Sharon, the Human Mane 10, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Lightning McQueen, Dusty Crophopper, their friends, the Ninjago Team, the Chima Heroes, Philoctetes, Jack Skellington, Dracula, his company, and the Monster High gang were decorating it with orange lights, Jack-O-Lanterns, Spider Webs, fake skeletons, ghosts, ghouls, and lots of candy for the Best Decorated House Contest. So, they all got everything ready for this year's Halloween Party. Carrying on the evil scheme for the journals/Yuna and Snowdrop returning home Meanwhile at the Nightmare Fearamid Castle, Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family gathered all the villains to carry on the evil scheme for the artifacts. One week later at Canterlot, Princess Luna plays with Isamu by the time Yuna and Snowdrop returned home. The next morning/Getting the perfect baby costumes for Isamu, Indy and Anna The next day, Yuna and her friends got ready for the Halloween and Nightmare Night Ceremony. At the Halloween Superstore, Yuna spotted some new baby costumes for her baby brother and baby cousins, the fog machine, and fake blood for the Golden Oak Library and got them for Sunset Shimmer. Tomorrow is Halloween/Making ready for the special night of the century Then, the very day come before Halloween and Nightmare Night. Soon enough, Yuna and her friends got everything ready for the very special night of the century since last year. The next day/Today is Halloween and Nightmare Night/Preparing the Ceremony The next day, Halloween and Nightmare Night was about to be celebrated the very night. At the School of Friendship, Yuna and her friends were getting things ready for the ceremonial occasion. Halloween and Nightmare Night/Getting ready to go Trick or Treating this year That night, Halloween and Nightmare Night has begun. At the Golden Oak Library, Yuna and her friends got their costumes ready for the ceremonial occasion this year. The villains’ arrival/Bill Cipher taking lead for the evil scheme Meanwhile, all the villains arrived at the Nightmare Fearamid Castle. Then, Bill Cipher begins to take charge of gaining control for Halloween and Nightmare Moon. The Big Halloween Chase/Yuna and her friends scattered for the escape Suddenly, Yuna, her friends, Solarna, Sharon, the Human Mane 10, Fizzlepop, Grubber, and Capper quickly got on the Mighty Bus as the chase is on. Soon, Yuna and her friends manages to scatter for the escape. Encountering Clinchfield 311/The train's revival and rehabilitation When Yuna and her friends got themselves together suddenly, they could hear the pistons pumping, the bell ringing, loud whistling, and see blood red headlamps and blood red steam. It was the Clinchfield 311, she was preparing to send the foals and children down to the Underworld, but Yuna confronts 311 by asking her why is she being called a demon over decades. Then, Clinchfield whooshing blood red steam and as it clears, it revealed 311 turns back to normal. She begins to tell them about her bad luck and jinx, and the engines and the President of the CSW. Yuna told her about the CSW men had to find her but couldn’t, the President of the CSW destroyed the files and information of 311 and her days at Clinchfield by burning them into ashes. But then, the ghosts of 311’s crew and the Manager of the CSW appeared when the manager told Clinchfield that he avenged her by murdering the President of the CSW. In the Manager’s story, she tearfully felt being unforgiving. Yuna felt sorry for her after that, Clinchfield told Yuna and her friends how she's been revived and rehabilitated. Yuna’s plan to save Halloween and Nightmare Night/Disguising as the Sixers Then, Yuna came up with just the plan to save Halloween and Nightmare Night. At the Nightmare Fearamid Castle, the Human CMC, the Human Young 6, Twilight Sparkle’s human counterpart, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Spike’s human counterpart, Rarity’s human counterpart, the Royal Crusaders, Pound Cake, and Pumpkin Cake knocks out the Sixers by using a frying pan, punching, and dragged them and disguise as them to sneak into the throne room. Hiding from the Halloween Hound/Releasing the garlic gas turning it to stone All of a sudden, Yuna and her friends discovered the Halloween Hound who eats some of the souls and turned the bodies to stone. The Halloween Hound tries to feast Carl's soul, but he used garlic gas and turned it to stone instead. Babs Seeds’ human counterpart uses her leg to push the stoned Halloween Hound off the roof causes him to falls down, crashes onto the ground and shatters, crumbles and smashes into pieces, killing him. Crashing the evil party/Sending them to prisons, Tartarus, and the Underworld Soon enough, Yuna and her friends were able to crash the evil party. Eclipse used the portal generator, it sends all villains to where they crawled out of, those to prison, those to Tartarus, and the undead back to the Underworld. Yuna and her friends saved Halloween and Nightmare Night again/A new happy ending After that, the villains were defeated, Halloween and Nightmare Night were saved once again. And so, they all celebrated the very special occasion for a very happy ending. Trivia *Princess Yuna and her friends will get help from Princess Solarna, Princess Sharon, Philoctetes, K.I.T.T./Ecto-88, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Capper, Jack Skellington, and Zero to defeat the the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, The Fearsome Crooks, The League of Villains, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Christine, K.A.R.R., Oogie Boogie, The Storm King, the Halloween Hound, Slappy the Dummy, the Goosebumps monsters, The Mean 6, and the rest of the villains before they take over Halloween and Nightmare Night. *Clinchfield 311 will reform when she tells everything about her past and let go of her past. *The Halloween Hound will be turned into stone, Babs Seed pushed off the ramp and sending him fall before he shatters into pieces. *The villains and the undead people will escape from Tartarus, prisons, and graveyards with the help of Bill Cipher. *Yuna and Snowdrop will spend the week at John and Vice Principal Luna Smith's house with their two best friends, Toby and Eclipse Smith, in Fantasyland while Princess Luna, Prince Hiro, Princess Celestia, and Prince Duck take turn with Prince Isamu and prepares for the Halloween and Nightmare Night festival. Songs and Music Scores # Scenes #At Toby and Eclipse's house/Yuna and Snowdrop spends their week #That night/The villains escape/A new evil plan for Halloween and Nightmare Night #The next day/At Canterlot High/Getting ready for this year's Halloween Party #Carrying on the evil shceme for the journals/Yuna and Snowdrop returning home #The next morning/Getting the perfect baby costumes for Isamu, Indy and Anna #Tomorrow is Halloween/Making ready for the special night of the century #The next day/Today is Halloween and Nightmare Night/Preparing the Ceremony #Halloween and Nightmare Night/Getting ready to go Trick or Treating this year #The villains’ arrival/Bill Cipher taking lead for the evil scheme #The Big Halloween Chase/Yuna and her friends scattered for the escape #Encountering Clinchfield 311/The train's revivation and rehabilitation #Yuna’s plan to save Halloween and Nightmare Night/Disguising as the Sixers #Hiding from the Halloween Hound/Releasing the garlic gas turning it to stone #Crashing the evil party/Sending them to prisons, Tatarus, and the Underworld #Yuna and her friends saved Halloween and Nightmare Night again/A new happy ending Bloopers *Bloopers for A Spooky Halloween and Nightmare Night Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Halloween Specials Category:Iamnater1225